gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Last Stand
Last Stand is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories given to protagonist Victor Vance by Ricardo Diaz from his mansion on Starfish Island, Vice City. Mission The Mendez brothers killed Victor's love interest, Louise Cassidy-Williams. Victor has stolen a Hunter to get his revenge through the air. He starts to fly the Hunter from Diaz's mansion and heads to a compound in Downtown where the remaining Mendez, Diego, is hiding. Upon arriving he starts to shoot non-stop amount of missiles from the Hunter and puts the building under heavy attack, killing several waves of Diego's goons. After a bit of time, however, a goon shoots down the helicopter with a Rocket Launcher setting it on fire. Victor manages to survive and makes it to the roof just as the helicopter explodes. He first heads to the top floor of the building killing all the goons on his way. After seeing no sign of Diego, Victor goes down one floor and continues making his way through the floor by killing all the goons on his way, whom all carry heavy weapons like AK-47 and Micro SMG's. After clearing out all the enemies, former friend from the Army, now enemy, Jerry Martinez arrives in a Maverick to finish off things between himself and Victor, like he said on a pager message to Victor previously. A door leading to the higher floor, suddenly opens and Diego Mendez is spotted along with a bodyguard, who, Victor kills. Diego starts to run towards the top floor with Victor chasing after him. On the top floor, two Mendez goons start attacking Victor, only to get killed, just as the helicopter Martinez arrived in, with two goons on the sides, starts to attack Victor under heavy gun fire. Victor manages to set the helicopter on fire, causing it to explode and goes to the roof, only to be put under gunpoint by Martinez and Diego Mendez, both. In a final stand-off, Victor manages to kill both Diego and Martinez, thus winning the battle and getting his revenge. Shortly after the end of the battle, Victor's brother Lance arrives in a black and yellow Maverick coming to supposedly help him, however as the battle has already ended, Victor and Lance agree to lay low for a while and get out of town. Lance offers Victor twenty kilo's of cocaine for a deal ahead, however Victor denies his interests and says that he doesn't ever want to touch drugs again and then says that he sends some money to his sick brother, Pete for the medical treatment required. Script (Diaz, Victor and a worker on Diaz's helipad) Ricardo Diaz: Mendez is Downtown - his place is like a fortress, but this baby. She'll tear the whole building down! Victor Vance: Great! When I'm done - we're done. Lance and I will owe you nothing! Ricardo Diaz: When you're done I'm gonna own this town. It's the American dream...and it's all because of you Vic. You're a hero... Victor Vance: No, I'm an asshole! I spent all my time running around, making morons rich while my family fell apart and the woman I wanted died waiting for me to call! Ricardo Diaz: Woman? You need some porn? I just got in some crazy donkey porn. You'll love it. I'll be finished with it by the time you get back. Victor Vance: I'm not coming back Diaz, and I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for me! Ricardo Diaz: Woohoo! Whatever you say tough guy. I'll see you around! Hahahahaha! (Victor in his Hunter in Downtown starts to attack the Mendez building) Victor Vance: YEAH!!! Eat this! I'm coming for you, Mendez! Come on, Mendez, where are you?! What you got to say about that, you mute motherfucker? (Victor's helicopter gets shot down by one of the Mendez's goons by a rocket launcher) Victor Vance: Oh, shit! (Victor kills all the Mendez goons on his way and Martinez arrives) Jerry Martinez: Looks like Vic's partying without me! Sweep the building. Flush that turd up to the roof so I can finish this! (Diego is approached and he lets one of his bodyguards to fight Victor, only to get killed) Diego Mendez: Correnle! (Run!) (Victor makes his way to the roof before a shoot-out between him, Martinez and Diego) Jerry Martinez: Ten-hut! Ha ha! Vic! I swear to God, I thought you were gonna salute me...Toss the gun! Victor Vance: Fuck you. Jerry Martinez: Vic, still so uptight. You know what your problem is? You're trying to be the good guy in a bad man's game! I thought you had potential. Turns out you're just another chump...like Mendez. (Diego points his rifle at Martinez) Diego Mendez: Me cago en tu madre! (I shit on your mother!) Jerry Martinez: Oye ese! Que hay de nuevo? (Hey there! What's new?) Diego Mendez: Vete a la mierda! (Go fuck yourself!) Jerry Martinez: You first. (Victor "thanks" Martinez and celebrates his win just as Lance arrives in a Maverick) Victor Vance: Thanks for everything Martinez. You were a great help! Lance Vance: Okay brother, let's waste these punks! Victor Vance: Lance, it's done! Lance Vance: Play time is over, bitches! Lance Vance is about to get brutal on you, and when Lance Vance gets brutal on a lady, somebody starts to cry! Victor Vance: Lance, Lance. Will you shut up. It's over! Lance Vance: What? Oh...well, we did it, baby! You and me! Victor Vance: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Hey, hey, hey listen. Now that things are straight with Diaz, we should get out of town or lay low for a while, you know? Lance Vance: Yeah, you're right man. Victor Vance: I'm gonna send some money to Pete! Lance Vance: Cool, but bro. I don't want you thinking it's all about you...That it's all about you. Victor Vance: Hey, hey, hey. I don't, I don't. It's all about you, me, Pete and mom, wherever the hell she is... Lance Vance: But wait, I've been making moves. I got hold of 20 keys man. Victor Vance: Are you crazy? Get rid of it! Lance Vance: No. All we gotta do is sit on it, It's hidden out of sight. Out of town man. We lay low and then we sell it. Victor Vance: No! No, No, I am not interested, got it? Lance Vance: OK, man. Whatever you say. Victor Vance: That's right! Lance Vance: Come on, let's pop! Rewards Upon completing the mission, the player unlocks the Hunter for free use and the Winner outfit is also available for use. Death *Diego Mendez - Killed for killing Victor's love interest Louise. *Jerry Martinez - Killed for setting up Victor inthe beginnin of the game. Trivia *Although Vic gets in Lance's Maverick, after the credits roll he will still return to the bottom of the Mendez Building. Gallery LastStand-GTAVCS2.jpg|Two Mendez goons spotting Victor Vance in the Hunter attack helicopter. LastStand-GTAVCS3.jpg|Victor Vance walking away from the Hunter attack helicopter after it was shot down by a rocket launcher attack. LastStand-GTAVCS4.jpg|Diego Mendez shortly before being shot at by Victor Vance. LastStand-GTAVCS5.jpg|Lance arriving in a helicopter shortly after Vic kills Diego, and Martinez. Video walkthrough Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories